


You Know I Love You Right?

by Coffee_Forever1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft fluff, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Forever1/pseuds/Coffee_Forever1
Summary: Some Wishshipping drabble of soft fluff.---I love them so much I swear I would die for them-
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	You Know I Love You Right?

Soft kisses were shared and exchanged by both males. Nothing too intense but nothing lackluster. Each gentle kiss showed every ounce of adoration they had for one another. They had no need to be rough. It just came easy for them both to simply share delicate kisses with one another without the need for any extra force. 

They pulled away and took a moment to take in each other's features. Golden honey glazed eyes softly gaped at mesmerizing great violet eyes. A petite smile made itself present on the blond's face. He gently pressed a kiss onto the other male's forehead. "You know I love you right?"

The petite male gave a tender smile and let out a light sound of delight. He nodded lightly and he let his small fingers get lost into incredibly soft locks of hair. "I know you do Jonouchi."

A rich grin was present on the other's face. He pulled the other close into a warm embrace. He nuzzled gently against the other. He could never get enough of Yugi. It was impossible for him to ever get tired of this. He was overjoyed to know he would be spending the rest of their days together. He just hoped that every single moment was enjoyed as they relished here in this very second. Petite fingers lightly played the collar of the other's green jacket. A ring lightly glistened in the soft pinkish-orange light from outside. A deep sigh escaped the wild-haired male. If time could freeze in the very moment, he wouldn't mind.

As long as he could spend it with him.

A bigger and more calloused hand softly held the other's petite and softer hands. Both rings lightly brushed against each other. Oh, the things they would have yearned for Atem to see. But alas, he wasn't here anymore. He was finally at peace in the afterlife. He deserved it after all he has gone through. It was only fair. 

Jonouchi gently caressed the other's face with his free hand. "I promised Atem I would look after you while he was gone... Do you think he would be proud of me?"

A soft nod came from the tri-color haired male. "I'm sure he is proud of you Jonouchi... Afterall..." He gently pressed a kiss against the other's hand lovingly. "You have made me the happiest man alive. What more could he have asked for? I'm sure he is very proud of you."

A soft nuzzle was shared by them. "I'm glad you have you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wishshipping uwu


End file.
